Haley's Comet
by Benzy
Summary: I used all of the characters names from one tree hill but most of the story is about my life and friends dealing with life, love, friendship, and drama. Enjoy!


Haley's Comet

By Lindsey West

Prologue: Chris

Ok, so there hadn't been anything necessarily "wrong" with my relationship with Chris. But there hadn't been anything "right" with it either. I had known Chris since grade school. He was the shy, quiet type but I had thought that made him cuter. I didn't see him much in high school but the year after I graduated, we both ended up at the annual homecoming in our local hometown. He came up to say hello, I had drank a little too much with my "cool fake id" and the rest was history.

We began dating, moved in together six months later and stayed together for almost five years. Chris Hilton had been a pretty good guy….never a cheat or liar. He drank a little more than I liked but his biggest downfalls were his lack of goals, ambitions, and dreams. His mother and I never had the type of relationship I hoped for and I always secretly held that against him. I wanted a loving mother in law that invited us over for dinner, called to chat with me occasionally and took me shopping every once in awhile.

There had never been a spark between Chris and me; never any crazy sexual chemistry or butterflies when I saw him. Just comfort. It immediately felt like we were married. The sex decreased, the bickering increased, and I was stuck in a rut. Maybe I was naïve but I knew what I wanted and butterflies were a MUST!

It ended abruptly….there wasn't a huge blowout or anything. We just had a mature conversation with both of us agreeing that it was time to move on. I was miserably depressed for a month. I didn't regret my decision. I just felt as though I had lost a good friend. It was nice to come home and eat dinner with someone every night. I missed watching our favorite shows together. Living alone is so much different. Not necessarily bad, just different.

Anyway, this story is not about Chris. I chose to include Chris as the introductory part of my story for several reasons. First, Chris was the longest and most meaningful relationship I had ever had. Second, I will definitely be using Chris as a comparison with any other guy in my story. And lastly, because although the saying goes "you don't know what you got till it's gone), I continue to tell my heart that "the grass is always greener on the other side". This is a journey of one woman and girl (because sometimes I still feel like a child) struggling to follow her heart.

Chapter 1: Dreams & Ambitions

I was getting ready to go to bed. I had just finished reading the latest New York Times Bestseller. I love to read. On average I read between 2-4 books per week. I prefer fiction but if something actually truthful snags my attention I'm hooked. Anyway, I was getting seriously irritated that every single love story I read was always the same. I chose to read mostly young adult books….at the precise time I had a serious infatuation with vampires due to the recent Twilight buzz. Anyway, I keep getting sidetracked. As you will learn that happens a lot. I cannot just finish a story, any story, without giving full details.

Back to the latest New York Times bestsellers I had just finished. I was getting frustrated because the girls in these stories either met some guy in high school or college and fell in love or they had a small army of hot young guys lined up at their front door. That is not real life. I mean obviously these books are fictional but they need to be a little realistic so that we all can relate, right?

Most girls are not drop dead gorgeous, popular, successful, skinny, etc. So, what happens to these girls that do not meet their future husband in school a.k.a. me? Do I pick up a guy from the bar? Yeah, cause that's what I want….an alcoholic, chain smoker that will hit on anything with a skirt on. No thanks. What about church? Do I really want a bible thumping Holy Roller telling me what I should and shouldn't do? How does God feel about men picking up women in his "home" anyway? Scratch that one. Blind dates? I know your friend swears I will love this guy… but I won't. What about the internet? Tons of men and women are meeting through MySpace, Face book, and EHarmony every day. I know it's becoming normal but it was still too weird for me. I'll pass.

Why is it so hard to just find a normal, decent looking man with ambitions and dreams that doesn't already have three to five children, a crazy baby mamma, or that lives with his mom? Ding, ding, ding, the answer is he's gay or taken. Duh!

I knew I was still young. I was 24 so there was still plenty of time to get married, build my white picket fence and have 2.5 children. But I was already way behind on my goals. For example, I was supposed to be debt free but somebody had a little credit card addiction at age 18 and has $50,000 in student loans to pay for. Speaking of student loans, I should have already graduated with my BA in criminal psychology. However, I was still working on it. I already discovered that people are not the same as they were in high school. I didn't realize my goals would already have changed as much too. I always said I didn't want children. I wanted to be a successful business woman with tons of money and a hot boyfriend. I had sworn off marriage and babies until I was thirty at least. But those were my goals in high school and since the day I graduated everything seemed to gradually change.

Now, two of my long life friends Brooke and Rachel already had children. Brooke was married and Rachel was in a very serious relationship with her child's father. My very best friend Peyton was currently living with her boyfriend of 3 years. It was only a matter of time before I was a bridesmaid again.

I started realizing right before my breakup with Chris that I did want to have a family. Marriage and motherhood didn't sound so bad now that I had grown up a little and everyone else was doing it. Unfortunately Chris didn't have the same plans in mind. He already had a daughter with his high school girlfriend (my arch enemy) Nikki. So I had already dealt with crazy baby momma drama. He was content with one child and never being married. Totally not fair to me right? So add that to another reason I had ended things with Chris.

So after deciding I was a total loser I turned off my lamp, got into bed and went to sleep dreaming of hot guys, good friendships, and praying there wouldn't be snow on the ground when I woke up.

Chapter 2: Thank God for the UPS man!

The next morning was cold and SNOWY! Of course! I went to work in my pajamas with my hair thrown up in a ponytail and no makeup on. Just as I was entering, I saw a hot UPS guy leaving my office. If I work on weekends I do not get fixed up, because really… what's the point?! But now as I watched the ass of the hot UPS guy I wish I had at least thrown on some mascara and lip gloss. Oh well. I had a deadline to meet so I walked into my office and opened my laptop to begin writing my report for my meeting the next day. I am a huge procrastinator, generally waiting until the very last minute to complete any and all work related tasks. Something caught the corner of my eye so I looked up to see Mr. Nice Ass UPS man walking up to my desk.

"I'm sorry but I gave you the wrong package. Here is the one for this office. Sorry I'm new and this is my first route alone" He said softly.

I realized then that he had the most beautiful blue eyes. Chris had brown eyes and I realized this man's blue eyes looked more interesting than Chris'. He had a warm smile too. He seemed so friendly and down to earth. That was very uncommon for me to pick this up from someone after only a few sentences. It was surprising how sincere he seemed. I had always thought most hot guys were too stuck on themselves to be nice. It was stereotypical of me to feel that way but any beautiful guy I had ever known took longer to get ready than I did.

"That's ok. Where do you want me to sign?" I asked him in my friendliest voice. If I didn't look cute today I could at least act nice. Maybe he would become my regular UPS man and I didn't want him to think I was a total bitch.

"Oh, no need to sign. The other girl signed for the wrong package a minute ago so I won't need your signature today. "

"Ok well thank you. Have a good day!" I couldn't help singing softly.

"You too ma'am. Sorry I didn't catch your name?" he asked.

"Haley Galeotti. Just call me Haley. No more of that ma'am stuff. It makes me feel old" I replied.

His cheeks got a little pink and I realized I had embarrassed him without meaning to. I felt so bad. I used to be the same way when I was younger. Any time I would get embarrassed I would turn red from my neck up.

"What's yours?" I just decided to avoid the awkward pause.

"Nathan Lafferty. You can call me Nate." He smiled at me. I was trying not to melt like butter.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nate. Are you going to taking over this route?" I asked.

"Yeah, Earl quit last week. They needed someone as soon as possible so they cut my training short to get me started." Nate replied.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other then. We normally get one or two deliveries a week. My boss has a bit of an online shopping addiction. She doesn't want her husband to know so she gets everything delivered here. "Oops. Hope I didn't disclose too much info.

"Well I better get going. I think I'm a little behind now. Sorry about mixing up the packages. I wouldn't want your boss to lose something valuable. I guess I will see you around then."

He stood by waiting for a response so I shot back quickly, "Yes I'm sure you will. Good luck with the rest of your route."

As he walked away I couldn't help but stare at that cute butt once more.

Okay I had to quit staring at the UPS guy's ass. That would be embarrassing if I got caught and then had to see him every week. I turned back to my computer and checked my email. There was nothing worth reading. I then checked my face book and MySpace accounts. I had just started working on my report when Bevin, the annoying teenage receptionist burst into my office with a goofy smile on her face.

"OMG Haley!"

"What's up Bevin, I have to get this report done today or Deb is going to fire me." A little exaggeration to try to hurry her along was necessary. I didn't have time to hear the latest office gossip today. Besides all Bevin's stories began with" OMG" (insert your name here) and ended with the most irrelevant information.

"Did you talk to the hot UPS guy because he totally knew your name and asked me if you were single?"

"Come again?" I closed the laptop abruptly and looked up to give Bevin all of my attention.

"Nate, the totally gorgeous delivery guy just asked me if you were single. I told him you had just gotten out of a relationship but you were available. "

"That is embarrassing."

"Why? He's totally gorgeous Hales!"

"Of course he is. It is embarrassing because I look like dog shit today. Actually I look like dog shit run over today. Look at me!" I looked down at my Dr Pepper t-shirt and my favorite sweats.

"I will admit that you have looked better but I think it is cute that he found your pj's so attractive. Or maybe you won him over with your personality" Bevin smirked.

"Doubtful, but who am I to complain if Nice Ass Nate is interested. You can bet your ass that today is the last day of wear your jammies to work day for me though. Thanks for the heads up Bev."

"No probs. Cya Hales!"

I tried to remain only semi-interested as Bevin walked off. I did not want to look desperate or needy but I also didn't want to look like I wasn't interested in dating because I definitely was. I knew Bevin had a big mouth and I didn't want to become her newest office gossip, though I had a feeling I already was. The truth was I hadn't had a date since my split with Chris. I knew I needed to just get out there and start dating but like I said earlier, where was I supposed to meet Mr. Right or even Mr. Right Now would have been nice but I was not into cyberstalking, blind dates, or biblethumpers. I never had anything against meeting someone through work though. It's not like we worked together. And I have always had a thing for a man in uniform. Yum!

My cell phone beeped and interrupted me from my Nate fantasy. I had a text message.

"Lunch today?" It was Lucas.

"Sure. I will call you when I leave the office." I texted back.

Chapter 3: Boys are good for something

Lucas Murray has been my friend since third grade. One day, our class had a huge snowball fight during recess. Brooke and Peyton were getting smacked in the face by a group of mean boys that were hiding behind a tree. I was standing several feet away from them not sure what to do. I wanted to go back in the school where it was warm but I didn't want to look like a baby. I really didn't feel like getting snowballs in my face either. Just as Daniel, the biggest bully in our class started to launch a softball sized snowball in my direction; Lucas Murray grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the school the glass doors.

"Why were you just standing there? Daniel was going to hit you with a snowball. Were you going to move?" Lucas asked me wide-eyed and confused.

"No. I didn't want to look like a baby." I stammered. I thought boys were mean and tough. I didn't think they wanted to look like babies either. I decided not to mention it though. It felt good to be warm and dry.

Lucas and I have been friends ever since. Before that day, I had always had a schoolgirl crush on Luke, but after that day it seemed awkward that I had ever been attracted to him. We continued to grow closer and we were best friend by that summer.

Throughout high school Luke got pretty popular when he started playing basketball. He dated several girls including my best friends Peyton and Brooke. Actually I always thought Luke and Peyton had some weird connection. I was surprised when they broke up after high school. Peyton went to California for a job and Luke stayed here and went to community college. No one is really sure what happened. Luke went to visit Peyton one weekend and came home upset. Peyton told me later that they wanted different things in life.

I tried to stay out of it….which is very hard for me. I am nosy by nature and I love them both to pieces. I didn't want to be forced to take sides so I decided early on not to ask any questions.

I finally finished up at the office around 2. I shut down my laptop, grabbed my purse, and called Lucas as I locked up my office.

"Hey Hales" he said enthusiastically.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I had a lot of work to do. I didn't realize what time it was. Have you eaten already?" I asked him.

"Nope. I've been sitting here starving for the past three hours. I waited for you since we haven't hung out in weeks" he joked.

"I know. I miss you. I look like hell though. I didn't shower today. Where do you want to meet?"

"Just come over here and we will order Chinese and watch Roseanne"

"That sounds great Luke. I'll see ya in twenty minutes. You know what I want right?"

"You've been ordering General Tso's chicken since we were thirteen. I think I know Haley."

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. It was so nice to have a best friend that liked all of the same food and tv shows and music as I did. We didn't ever have to compromise because we both liked the same things.

I loved hanging out with my other friends too. Peyton and I always had a great time. But none of us had as much in common as Lucas and I did. I was really excited to see him. I didn't realize how busy I had been. Lucas and I normally talked two or three times a week and we had a Sunday afternoon lunch ritual. Unfortunately I had been swamped at work for the past three weeks and had cancelled on him.

Lucas, being the sweet best friend he was, still asked every Sunday hoping I could squeeze him in for lunch and some old reruns of our favorite shows. God, I was a bitch! If I would stop procrastinating at work I would have time for my friends!

It took 17 minutes to get from my work (downtown) to Luke's house. Luke was a P.E. teacher, high school basketball coach, and a writer. He was just as busy as I was. He lived right around the corner from our old high school (the one he now taught at). Creepy!

As I pulled into the driveway I saw Lucas shoveling snow off his porch. He is such a good guy. He walked to my car, opened the door, pulled me out and gave me a bear hug so fast I didn't even have time to grab my purse.

"Missed ya Haley Bob" Uh! I hated when he called me that. I cannot even remember when or why he started that stupid nickname.

"Good to see you too Puke-ass. Where's my chicken?"

"It's not here yet."

I couldn't resist. I picked up a large clump of snow and hit him in the shoulder. He fired one back that just barely missed me. We played in the snow until the delivery man showed up with our food.

I was freezing. I took off my shoes and socks as soon as I got in the front door. I went to the spare bedroom and grabbed some of my clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Looking back on it now, I can see why people always got the wrong impression of my relationship with Lucas…even my mother thought we were dating. It did seem strange that I kept extra clothes there. I felt as comfortable at his house as I did at my own. Our affection for one another freaked people out sometimes but it was just friendship.

I came out of the bathroom in dry clothes with my wet hair wrapped in a towel. My food was on the coffee table, my house slippers next to the couch and my favorite blanket was waiting for me. Lucas was sitting in the chair chowing down on his pork fried rice. I pressed play on the dvd player and we watched three episodes of Roseanne before we both fell fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. Apparently, we had both moved to the bed at some point during the night. Lucas had probably moved me. I was a very sound sleeper. I reached my arm over his head and turned the alarm clock off. I hate mornings!

Lucas hopped right out of bed and started whistling. Shoot me now. He headed to the kitchen for breakfast. "Staying for breakfast Hales?" he shouted from the hallway.

"No, I have to go in early today."

"Alright, I'm going to go warm your car up for you."

Well at least boys were good for something.

Chapter 4: Best friends

Ten minutes later I was driving the short distance to my apartment. I quickly showered so I would have ample time for hair and makeup. I was going to make sure I looked presentable the next time I saw Nice Ass Nate.

I felt bad for working every Sunday and ditching out on Lucas for the past few weeks. He was a good friend and we had fun together. So for the rest of the week I worked through my lunch break and stayed late to get my work done on time. I made sure to look decent every day too just in case I ran into Nate…but I didn't.

Sunday rolled around and I decided to surprise Luke with a bucket of chicken and his favorite movie ever: Goodfellas. I rang his doorbell twice…no answer. I had a spare key but I didn't like to use it…it just felt wrong. So instead I grabbed my phone from my purse and called him. He told me just to use my key and come in because he couldn't get to the door.

I hung up the phone, threw it back in my purse, reached for my keys, and juggled the bucket of chicken and the movie as I struggled to unlock the door. I fell down as the door opened easily dropping the movie and my purse with me. I held onto the chicken though. I heard laughing coming from Lucas' bedroom.

"Did you fall?"

"No," I lied. "I just dropped my purse." I stood up quickly and walked to Luke's room. I opened the door and found Luke snuggled under his covers. He had a bottle of water and a bottle of Theraflu next to his bed.

"Aww Lukey. Are you feeling pukey?" I joked with him.

"Yeah, sorry Hales but I'm not going to be too much fun today."

"It's ok. You're never any fun. I brought your favorite movie and some chicken. I will go get some plates."

On my way to the kitchen, Luke's home phone rang. Most of my friends only have cell phones (myself included) but Luke insisted on having both. "Want me to get that?" I yelloed loud enough so Luke could hear me in his room."  
I heard him mumble back "Sure."

I picked up the receiver and turned on my sweet secretary voice "Lucas Murray's Phone."

I was not expecting to hear the voice on the other end of the line. "Hi Hales…what's up?" It was Peyton. Peyton and I had been friends since the first grade. We met on the school bus. I asked her if she wanted to be best friends, she said yes, and Bam! BFF! Peyton was a pushover and I was the alpha dog. Our friendship worked out pretty well.

However, I was shocked that she was calling Lucas' phone. They met through me. After the day on the playground Lucas and I were fast friends. They dated on and off until their last split four years ago. I didn't think they still spoke. Guess I was wrong.

"Hello? Still there?" Peyton repeated.

"Yea. Sorry. You threw me off. Were you looking for Luke?"

"Uh, no. I called your cell and you didn't answer. Then I remembered that it's Sunday so I thought I would try you at Luke's. So how is the ritual going? Are you two watching reruns?"

"I just got here. Luke's sick so I guess I have to baby him. Anyway, what's new with you? I feel like we never talk anymore Peyton."

"Not too much. Just work and school…and Julian. I miss you. We need to get together. Are you busy Friday night?"

"Uh, yea sure. Pick me up at 8." I was trying to be interested in the conversation but I was preoccupied with why Peyton would be calling Lucas.

I think I mumbled goodbye. As I hung up the phone I couldn't shake the feeling that I was the world's biggest sucker. I grabbed plates, napkins, two Pepsis and started towards the bedroom. I reached down for my purse and checked my phone to confirm what I already knew. No missed calls.

Peyton had a great boyfriend. Julian was hot, rich and fun to be around. He also worshipped the ground her skinny butt walked on. I was waiting to receive her ecstatic phone call that she was engaged any day now. But there was obviously trouble in paradise if she was secretly calling Luke. I knew it was secretly because Julian would be pissed if he knew they were talking. I also knew that she was hiding something if she didn't even want me to know. I wanted to call her back and ask her flat out what was going on but instead I chose the sneakier route.

"Peyton called. She said get well soon." I peeked over at him to see his reaction. Lucas did not lie. Well, let me rephrase that. Lucas could not lie. He always looked so guilty that anyone could tell when he was lying.

He peeked up at me from under his blankets and met my stare. "We are just friends Haley. She calls me to vent about work and Julian."

"Well, why doesn't she call me?" I asked. Lucas could tell I sounded hurt.

"Because you like Julian and I don't." He smirked.

"I do like Julian but I love Peyton. I am her best friend. She should be able to talk to me about anything." I felt terrible. I felt like a bad friend. Lucas sat up and gave me a hug.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not a big deal. Just try to make a little more time for her."

Lucas and I both lay down, the food long forgotten about. We were sleeping soundly in his warm bed within minutes. I love Sundays.

Chapter 5: The good news & the bad news

On Tuesday, I saw Nate again. I had just gone shopping Saturday so I was wearing a new skirt and jacket. My natural curly hair was straightened and I had some eye makeup on. It was definitely an improvement over the last time I saw him. "Hi Nate. How ya doin?" Where was this sudden surge of confidence coming from? I noticed that Bevin had already signed for the package but Nate still walked towards my office looking so sexy in that brown uniform.

"I'm great Haley. How is your day going?"

A lot better now that you're here Nate is what I wanted to say but instead I said "Good". I froze. I didn't have the conversation planned out in my head any further than this.

But Nate didn't miss a beat. "Hey I know we don't know each other, but I would like to change that, so I was wondering if you wanna go out with me this weekend?"

Wow! He was blunter that I had imagined. But I liked it. I was always the bossy one that had to take charge. This might be a nice change. "Yea, I would like that."

"Ok how about Friday night. I have a friend that gave me two free tickets to see The Fray. Do you like them?"

I know my jaw dropped. The Fray was my all time favorite band. I had tried getting tickets but they were sold out in twenty minutes the first day they went on sale. I couldn't believe I was going to see them live with Nice Ass Nate.

"I love them. Thanks. "I scribbled my address down on my business card and handed it to him.

"I'll pick you up at 6 and we can grab dinner somewhere first. Cool?" He asked.

"Great. See ya Friday."

It took everything I had not to stand on my desk and scream. Hell, if no one was there I might have taken off my bra and swung it around. I was so excited! Not only did I have a date with one of the hottest guys I have ever seen but I was going to see my favorite band! It had all happened so effortlessly. Usually I made a mess of these kinds of things. It was so nice that I didn't have to be the one in charge. Now I knew how Peyton felt her whole life. Things seem so much less stressful when other people make decisions for you.

I picked up my cell to call Peyton with the good news. She was always so excited about boy gossip. No answer. Shit. I left a voicemail and hung up to call someone else. I could tell Rachel but she was so busy with work. She had two jobs and two kids. Brooke! I dialed her number. No answer. What the hell? Where was everyone? I had to tell someone. I could talk to Bevin but then the whole office would know within an hour and I would feel completely stupid if the date went horrible.

I picked up my phone and dialed my last resort…Lucas. He is a great listener. I just usually don't like to talk guys with him. It feels weird. Lucas is not gay so he doesn't get any pleasure hearing about how nice someone's ass is or how big their Johnson is. It felt like his phone rang forever….i heard a click and then

"Hi Hales, what's up?"

"Not much. Whatcha doing?" I had to play this off so I didn't look so desperate.

"Still not feeling so well. I took the day off so I am hanging around watching TV. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Well yea but I can spare five minutes to talk to my best friend, right?!" He was supposed to be happy to hear from me. He was disappointing me quickly.

"Sure. Peyton is over here but I can talk for a minute."

I almost dropped the phone. I just called that bitch and she didn't answer my phone call because instead she was over at my best friend Lucas' house. She was totally ignoring me for a guy. It was typical Peyton behavior. But I was pissed. I, for once, had the exciting news and no one to share it with.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not even sure why I called now. Guess I was just bored. Have fun." I hung up the phone before Lucas could make me feel guilty for acting like a baby. Maybe I was being a brat but all of my friends had boyfriends, husbands, and/or children. Was it too much to ask that I could have Lucas? I just needed some type of companion. Peyton was beautiful and she could always have any guy she wanted. Now she had Julian Nichols, a hot movie producer that whisked her away on vacations to Venice and Paris almost every weekend. Why was she so adamant on speaking with Lucas? Why would she risk her great relationship?

I was pissed…and hurt. I told my boss I was sick so she sent me home. I put on my pajamas, ate a pint of Ben and Jerry's, and went to sleep at 7:00pm.

My stress induced coma was short lived because Peyton called me at 9:15pm. "Hey are you sleeping?"

"Yes" I answered curtly.

"Oh sorry. I just wanted to tell you sorry about not answering your call this afternoon. Are we still on for Friday?"

Friday! Shit! I had double booked myself. Well this definitely wasn't a choice. I was going to see The Fray with Nate and I would have to make time for Peyton next week or the week after. I didn't feel a bit guilty either. Not after she had been ignoring my calls and sneaking around doing whatever with Lucas.

"I can't. I have a date." I decided to be honest but brief. I knew she would ask for more details. Who wouldn't?. I had not had a date since my split with Chris.

"That's great Hales. Who are you going out with?" I knew that would get her.

"Some guy named Nate I met at work." I said, still being brief to keep her intrigued.

"Well I really needed to talk to you. Could we meet tomorrow for lunch?" She was sounding desperate now.

"Peyton, what is going on with you? Can you just come over now? You have already woke me up and I'm never going to fall asleep now."

"Yea, I'll be right there."

Chapter 6: Ice cream cures everything

I hung up the phone, brushed my teeth and hair and checked the freezer for more ice cream. Damn! I was out. I sent Peyton a text asking her to pick some up on her way over.

She walked in without knocking holding two pints of Ben & Jerry's. I could tell she had been crying so I handed her a box of Kleenex. We sat on the couch and I shut off the TV.

"What's going on with ya P?" I noticed that all of anger had dissolved and what I felt was sympathy for my friend.

"Julian asked me to marry him?"

Of course he did. He was madly in love with her and we both knew it was only a matter of time before it happened.

"Ok. So why didn't you tell me this over the phone? And why are you upset? I was very confused.

"I said no. I love Julian but I just feel like I am settling with him. I don't feel passion with him anymore. I know he's a great guy so I feel guilty saying these things. I'm just confused."

I recognized the look on her face and the words she was speaking because I had felt the same way with Chris. If he had proposed I probably would have yes but I am so glad he didn't. I would have been settling with Chris, hiding out from the real world and the real me. I didn't want my best friend to experience the same feelings I had with Chris but it looked like it was too late.

"Don't marry him and don't feel guilty. I felt the same way with Chris. You have to follow your heart. Don't keep him hanging on though. You need to end things with Julian."

"I did. Tonight. He is moving out this weekend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just felt stupid saying it out loud. I know it sounds ridiculous because on paper he looks like Mr. Right."

"I know exactly what you mean." I felt like such a bitch for being mad at her earlier. I hugged her and we ate ice cream and talked until midnight. Sometimes all a girl needs is ice cream and a sounding board to make her happy!

Chapter 7: Baby on board!

I was so exhausted the next day. It took everything I had to get my butt up and go to work. The day was long and exhausting. Luckily, Nate didn't have any deliveries for my office because I was looking and feeling like straight ass.

I watched the clock from 4:03pm-4:59pm when I decided it was okay to leave without my boss getting pissed. I walked outside and felt instantly better. Funny what a little sunlight can do for you. I decided to go shopping and get a hot new outfit for my date with Nate. Oh Nate. My heart went pitter patter when I thought of him.

Two hours later I had a new outfit, a manicure, my hair trimmed and my eyebrows waxed. I felt much more feminine and less stressed about my date. I decided to text Peyton to see if she wanted to get a late dinner with me. I felt bad about ditching her for Nate. I waited five minutes but no response and I was starving. I didn't feel like going grocery shopping and I didn't have any food in my apartment. I wanted something fast. I called Luke to see if he felt like going somewhere. He rarely cooked.

No answer. Luke's house was on my way home so I decided to drive by and see if he was home. I was on a high from shopping and didn't feel like sitting at home alone.

First I was pissed, then I was hurt, and then I felt silly for feeling pissed or hurt. Peyton's car was in Luke's driveway. No big deal. They were both my friends so I shouldn't feel stupid for stopping by. I definitely shouldn't be upset about it. Yes, they ignored my calls but she was probably just crying her eyes out to Lucas about Julian and he didn't want to interrupt her sob fest to answer the phone.

I knocked twice before he answered. He looked a little disheveled. His hair was messy and his shirt was wrinkled. "Haley, what's up?" he didn't make any attempt to move out of the doorway. He didn't want to let me in.

"Hi Luke. I wanted to see if you wanted to get something for dinner. I called and you didn't answer so I stopped by. Sorry, is this a bad time?" I was rambling. Obviously Peyton and Lucas had been making out or having sex before I interrupted.

"I'll just go." I turned to walk towards by car and Luke ran to catch up to me.

"Haley, wait. It's ok. You don't have to leave. Peyton and I just ordered Chinese but there's enough. You can share some of mine." He looked like a little boy that had lost his puppy. And I felt like a lost puppy. I didn't know why Peyton kept me up until midnight crying about Julian when she was obviously over him and ready to go back to Luke.

"No, it's ok. Really. I'm tired." I got in my car and drove off. I tried to pretend like I didn't care but I did. I felt like Peyton was a selfish bitch…one perfect guy wasn't enough. She had to have two.

My phone beeped. Text message. I didn't even bother looking at it. I didn't go home. I kept driving until I got to my sister's house. I didn't know if she would be home, she was quite the party animal, but I decided to give it a shot. Millicent, or Millie as I call her is my older sister. We're completely different. I swear she was adopted. She looks nothing like me or our parents. She is very pretty but she is short with long blonde straight hair. She is getting ready to turn thirty but she looks and acts much younger. I was hoping that since it was a weeknight she might be home so I could pout to someone.

I pulled up to the house and her car was there. The lights were on so I parked and walked up to the door. I lifted my hand to ring the doorbell when the door opened. "Sis!" Millie exclaimed and grabbed me tight in a hug. I hugged her back for a long time. When I didn't let go she realized something was wrong.

"Hales, you okay?"

I let go and pulled away. "Yea I'm fine. I just missed you. I haven't seen you in a month." Millie and I didn't hang out too much but when we did it was like no time had passed. We got along really well for being sisters.

"I was just getting ready to call you but I'm glad you stopped by because the news is so much better in person!" Millie said excitedly.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Whoa! Do you think we could go in the house if you plan on giving me a heart attack?" I was shell-shocked. MY SISTER WAS PREGNANT!

"I know it's crazy but I'm really excited."

"Yea, if you're happy about it then I am happy for you sis. But if you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" I didn't mean to sound bitchy but it was a perfectly legitimate question. She and her ex-boyfriend, Jamie had broken up six months ago but he still lived with her. And I knew she had been dating another guy, Dan but she couldn't bring him home so it was totally confusing and hard to keep up with.

"It's Dan's…duh! Me and Jamie stopped having sex months ago."

"Oh well that's good news but is Jamie going to move out?"

"Yea eventually."

Ok I was done asking questions. Instead I looked through baby magazines, baby books, helped her think of baby names, and plan the baby shower. She was always like that. She had her Sweet 16 party planned when she was fourteen.

It was past eleven when I woke up on Millie's couch disoriented. I couldn't remember where I was for a second. I hate it when that happens. I looked at my phone and realized I had a missed text message. Oh yea. I had hit ignore when I left Luke's. I opened it. It was from Lucas.

I'm sorry. Please call me.

Chapter 8: Confessions

My sister was sleeping I assumed. I snuck out and started my car. I was suddenly very awake and felt refreshed. I decided to call Luke on my way home. I figured he was sleeping but I thought I should leave him a voicemail and let him know everything was fine. I was going to lie and say that I wasn't feeling well earlier. Maybe that would excuse my weird behavior. Shit! He answered.

"Hi Luke. I thought you would be asleep. I was just going to leave you a message."

"I've been waiting for you to call me."

"You have?"

"The look on your face tonight broke my heart Hales. I felt like I betrayed you. I should have told you about Peyton. I should have told you we've been talking on the phone and I should have told you she's been coming over here lately. I feel like a dick. She's your best friend and you deserve to know."

"It's none of my business Luke. I wasn't feeling well today. I didn't eat lunch and I think my blood sugar was low." Wow! That was good. I impressed myself.

"You really shouldn't do that. You need to start eating. Are you feeling better?" He sounded so concerned. Luke really was a great guy.

I realized I still hadn't eat anything "Yea I took a nap but I still haven't had a chance to eat. I stopped over at Millie's. She's pregnant by the way. And she had me planning her baby shower with her for three hours."

"Millie's pregnant… Is it Jamie's?"

"No, it's Dan's but Jamie is still living there."

"That's just weird."

"You're telling me. Well I'm almost home so I will talk to you later Luke."

"Are we still on for Sunday?"

"We'll see. I have a date Friday that might turn out to be fabulous and I might be going to Vegas to get married on Sunday," I started laughing at my joke.

Luke didn't laugh.

"Oh. You have a date?" He said quietly.

"Yea, is that weird?"

"No. I just didn't know you were dating. Anyone I know?"

"Well I'm not dating. I mean this is my first date since Chris. His name is Nate. I met him at work. He'll probably turn out to be a complete loser though." I tried to lighten the mood by laughing quietly.

The phone was silent. I'm sure it was weird for Luke to hear about my date. It was weird for me to think about him and Peyton earlier and whatever they were doing.

"Alright well I'll be here Sunday if you want to come over" he said.

"Ok. See ya then." I hung up the phone feeling guilty. I was so confused. I didn't know why I suddenly felt overprotective of Luke and him of me. I really needed a beer!

Chapter 9: Bingo & Bitches

Wednesday was pretty good. Work went smooth and I was looking forward to seeing my friends later that evening. We were having a girls night….playing bingo! We basically just felt like gambling and getting drunk but it sounded more mature to say we were going to bingo.

I ran home after work to change clothes before heading out to pick up everyone. Millie said she and her friend Anna might meet us there later. Anna and Mille had been friends since college and I loved her to pieces. She felt like part of the family. She was crazy…in a fun way. She and Millie were always the life of the party.

I pulled up to Brooke and Keith's house around 6. They lived in an older brick home. It was nice but nothing fancy. Brooke was currently killing herself by working two jobs while Keith stayed home to play Mr. Mom. His work had laid him off two months ago and it was cheaper for him to stay home with the children than to pay for daycare for their two kids.

I honked twice and she literally ran to the car. "Oh thank god you are here! I desperately need a girls night. My kids and husband are driving me nuts!" She turned up the radio and lit a cigarette.

Poor girl.

Rachel lived a town over. We didn't see her too much. She was a stay-at-home mom to her seven month old daughter. She lived with Jake, her boyfriend since high school. Rachel was a great mom but she never let herself leave the house. She sat around all day long playing on the internet and taking care of the baby. That girl needed to get out more.

I honked the horn twice as I pulled in the driveway to her kickass condo. She didn't come out right away. Me and Brooke were singing the words to our favorite old school rap song "Regulate" by Nate Dogg and Warren G. Speaking of Nate…

"I have a date Friday," I casually said to Brooke.

"With who Lucas?" she shot back instantly. Brooke has always thought Lucas and I had a thing for each other. It used to really annoy me but since we rarely got to hang out I decided to let it slide.

Just then Rachel walked down the stairs zipping up her jeans. Brooke and I looked at each other and started cracking up laughing.

"Sorry girls, we tried to hurry." Rachel said very unapologetically. Rachel and Jake had been together since our sophomore year in high school but they still couldn't get enough of each other…physically at least. They still had sex EVERY DAY…even with a baby.

"Where's Peyton?" Rachel asked from the backseat.

"At her house. We're going there now." I said. I knew why she was asking. Peyton lived three streets over from me so it would have made sense to pick her up first. But I was avoiding being alone with her. I didn't feel like discussing the situation yesterday about her being at Luke's. I didn't care that she was there but obviously she didn't want me to know that she had been hanging out with him since she still hadn't brought it up….not even the night she cried her eyes out on my couch eating every last bite of her Ben and Jerry's.

I filled Brooke & Rachel in about Nate on the way to Peyton's. Brooke and Rachel teased me about Lucas. I didn't mention the thing that was going on with Luke and Peyton. It wasn't my place to tell and honestly I wasn't really sure what was going on.

Peyton was waiting on the porch for us when we pulled up. She looked sad. When she shut the door Brooke turned from the front seat to look at her "What's up P?" she asked.

"Not much. Ready for a drink." Peyton replied.

"I second that, "Rachel chimed in.

Anna and Millie were waiting for us when we showed up. They had a whole table reserved for us. I headed straight for the bar and got three pitchers of Miller Lite. When I got back the first game was starting. Luckily Millie had got my cards for me. None of us won the first 4 games. We didn't seem to care too much. We were all getting drunk and laughing about old times, Rachel's sex life, and Millie's messed up relationships.

"Are you excited about your date Friday?" Peyton asked me. It was the first time she had spoken directly to me all night. Before I could answer, Brooke chimed in for me.

"She's more excited about getting it on with Lucas." Brooke & Rachel slapped each other high fives and downed another shot. I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to talk to Peyton.

Her face was bright red. She usually didn't get mad. I had only seen her temper flare a handful of times in all of the years I have known her.

"I broke up with Julian." Peyton blurted out.

"Well that was stupid. That boy is fine!" Anna said. We all started laughing. Oh Anna. I loved how she always knew when to make a joke.


End file.
